Mon départ
by bv
Summary: Jack montre un autre visage, et Anna ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer. Rien n'est jamais cohérent, quand on regarde bien...
1. Bienvenue, Capitaine !

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue, capt'aine !**

_Bonjor tout l'monde ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venue traîner dans cette catégorie, pas vrai ? En fait, depuis la sortie du film, j'avais envie d'écrire un truc ; mais l'inspiration manquant grandement, pas pu… jusqu'à ce que je m'emmerde trop au boulot (tiens, fo que je réactualise ma page, au fait…) pour pondre l'histoire suivante… soyez indulgents, je sais qu'elle n'est pas super super, mais bon… _

_Walla ! _

_Donc je tente (en gros) d'expliquer l'absence de annamaria dans potc 2 (c'est vrai quoi, elle manque ! vous trouvez pas ?)…_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

_---------------------------------------------_

**0o0o0o**

_**« Bienvenue à bord, Capitaine… »**_

_Elle s'était alors approchée de lui, recouvrant ses épaules mouillées de son éternel manteau de capitaine. D'un geste volontaire où non, il avait doucement frôlé sa main, ce qu'elle pris comme un signe de remerciement. Elle avait souri, sincère._

_**« Le Black Pearl est à vous, capitaine… »**_

_Et, après avoir lentement mis son chapeau comme on met une couronne convoitée depuis des siècles, les yeux noirs de Jack Sparrow s'étaient mis à briller de cette étrange lueur, distante et mystérieuse, mais surtout incroyablement séduisante…_

_Et d'entonner pour lui-même une vieille comptine…_

_**0o0o0o**_

Annamaria s'accouda au bastingage, contemplant la vaste étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à elle d'un air pensif.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, durant lesquelles Jack avait recouvré tous ses pouvoirs de capitaine pirate, ordonnant, inventant, mentant, volant… Et surtout négociant. Peut-être aurait-il pu être un marchand, s'il l'avait souhaité… Mais être pirate offrait des avantages qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir, en tant que simple commerçant. Dont cette fameuse liberté, auquel il semblait tant s'accrocher.

Plusieurs semaines, donc, durant lesquelles elle était restée en retrait, exécutant les ordres du capitaine en question sans (trop) rechigner. Des semaines au cours desquelles elle avait parfois eu du mal à se reconnaître, fixant l'horizon comme en ce moment, le cerveau vide, le cœur alourdi et les épaules baissées…

Elle soupira.

Peut-être avait-elle du mal à suivre les ordres de quelqu'un comme Jack, tout simplement…

Un bruit sourd la tira de ses pensées : un peu plus loin sur le pont, Jack le Singe venait de voler le tricorne de Jack Sparrow. Pour une fois passablement énervé (en fait non, comme d'habitude : le capitaine semblait haïr l'effroyable bestiole…), celui-ci avait tiré sur son lointain cousin et homonyme.

Mais un singe immortel n'est pas une proie facile à abattre… Même si on est l'effroyable Capitaine Jack Sparrow…

Elle assista à la scène en simple spectatrice, muette.

**« MR GIBBS ! ATTRAPEZ MOI CETTE SALETE DE SINGE !**

**- Tout de suite, cap'taine ! »**

Quelques membres de l'équipage se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'habile bestiole, tandis que d'autres émettaient quelques cris de protestation, récoltant des coups ou projectiles destinés à l'équipier sur pattes du Pearl. Le singe, de son côté, continua de les narguer un long moment, échappant à tous les pièges malhabiles que lui tendaient les marins…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Un filet… Prenez un filet !** Murmura-t-elle d'un air fatigué tandis que Jack arrivait près d'elle, le nez en l'air pour suivre la poursuite d'un air amusé. Il s'arrêta et fit un sourire blanc et or à la jeune femme.

**- Hey, bonne idée chérie !** Il mis ses mains en porte voix. **Zavez entendu les gars ? SORTEZ UN FILET ET CHOPEZ MOI CA ! ET QUE CA SAUTE !**

Elle le dévisagea un instant, puis se détourna de la scène pour retourner à sa contemplation de l'océan.

Oui, un moment qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à crier sur Jack ou les autres, et donc un moment qu'elle n'était pas elle-même.

Elle songea à l'instant où Jack avait été hissé sur le pont le jour de sa condamnation à mort. Et de cette chute, qu'ils l'avaient tous vu faire de cette falaise à Port Royal.

_Immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow…_

Serait-il un jour capable de se laisser mourir ?

Ou de quels exploits était-il encore capable pour sauver sa propre mise ?

Un cri la tira de nouveau de ses pensées.

**- Pas dans l'eauuuu ! ARRETEZ LE NAVIRE, JETEZ L ANCRE, MONTEZ MOI LE DRAPEAU, PECHEZ MOI DES REQUINS, DEMI TOUR, HISSEZ LES VOILES, NETTOYEZ LES ECOUTILLES, BROSSEZ LES CANONS ET FAITES MOI BRILLER LE PONT, N'IMPORTE QUOI MAIS JE _VEUX_ MON CHAPEAU !**

Anna sourit. Le capitaine avait la réputation d'être un briseur de cœur, un Dom Juan qui s'amusait plus qu'il ne s'attachait, d'où son manque de popularité auprès de la population féminine de Tortuga.

Mais s'il ne semblait pas s'appesantir sur les sentiments avec les humains, hommes ou femmes, la donne changeait tout à fait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'objets sans âme : le Pearl, son chapeau, ses bijoux qu'il ne quittait jamais, la balle que lui avait laissée Barbossa (et qui après dix années, avait finalement terminé dans la poitrine de celui-ci), et cet étrange compas qui n'indiquait pas le Nord.

On eût dit un enfant et ses jouets, trop immature pour être amoureux, mais suffisamment pour vendre son âme pour ses objets fétiches… A moins que Sparrow soit plus attaché à ses rêves de gloire qu'à des histoires un peu plus « terre à terre », qui sait.

Elle enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête, machinalement. Le soleil tapait fort en cette saison, et si sa peau noire habituée au soleil n'était pas fragile, elle était parfois sensible à la chaleur et aux insolations… Parfois.

L'avantage de n'être pas une aristocrate anglaise perdue sur un navire pirate.

Deux hommes descendirent repêcher le chapeau, que Jack remis avec un plaisir non dissimulé sur sa tête, s'auto couronnant, une fois encore.

L'image ne la fit même pas sourire tant elle paraissait plausible.

Oui, c'était tout à fait ça : un enfant et son jouet grandeur nature. Quelle sorte de parents avaient pu engendrer un bambin tel que celui-ci ?

Elle songea un instant à sa propre enfance, trop sombre pour être crédible, ou pas assez pour rivaliser avec les dernières semaines du capitaine.

Elle se mis une gifle mentalement. Jack Sparrow hantait trop ses pensées en ce moment.

Il était grand temps que les choses changent…


	2. Pendre le singe ou le Capitaine ?

**Chapitre 2 : Pendre le singe ou le capitaine… ?**

**0o0o0o0**

Nuit noire.

Le Pearl, camouflé dans les océans par une nuit sans lune, mouillait tranquillement dans le port d'une petite île encore peu fréquentée par les autorités de la Couronne, mais au nom fort attirant pour une certaine catégorie de petites gens bien moins honnêtes : Rhum Cay.

Bon nombre des membres de l'équipage étaient allés dans l'unique auberge de la petite île (au nom fort original : le « Poisson qui Tousse… »), tandis que d'autres, moins enclins à la fête, ou tout simplement gracieusement obligés par un capitaine fort peu désireux de se refaire « emprunter » (terme nautique, selon certains…) son navire, de rester pour monter la garde, étaient restés à bord.

Parmi ceux là se trouvait l'unique femme du navire, acceptée comme un membre à part entière de l'équipage, et bien peu souvent considérée comme faisant partie du sexe faible de toute manière.

Incapable de dormir plus de quelques heures depuis sa plus tendre enfance, celle-ci avait pris pour habitude d'errer sur le pont, surveillant tout et rien ; la température de l'eau, les poissons qui erraient à sa surface, le ciel et ses sautes d'humeur, parfois celui qui était à la barre, quand ce n'était pas elle ; et ce soir…

**« Satané singe ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de lune, j'aurais eu la trouille de ma vie ! Déjà qu'en tant que singe, t'es pas bien glorieux, alors en zombie …**

Déçu de n'avoir pas fait hurler de terreur la jeune femme comme celle qui avait logé chez Barbossa une nuit de pleine lune, le singe grimaça et continua à se balancer devant elle, accroché à une corde.

**Bon sang, si j'en avais la possibilité, je t'étranglerais avec cette foutue corde, sale macaque !**

Peu choqué par les menaces de mort d'Annamaria, le singe continua quelques instants ses pitreries sous son nez, puis lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

**Pfff. Même les singes m'ignorent sur ce navire. Faut vraiment que je soie bizarre…**

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol et contempla le ciel d'encre. Enfant, elle avait peur du noir, comme beaucoup d'autres gamins. Mais un jour, elle décida que les monstres qui hantaient les ténèbres seraient toujours plus accueillants que ceux qui l'avaient élevée ; et elle avait affronté ses peurs pour acquérir une liberté dont elle rêvait, embarquant sur un navire marchand, puis de pirates…

Décidant qu'au fond, les convenances n'étaient pas de mise sur ce pont, elle s'allongea, tentant de percevoir quelque chose à travers les cieux. Des mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, simple murmure, plus une pensée, au fond.

**C'est bizarre, maintenant, c'est plus ce noir là qui me fait peur…**

Elle soupira encore à ce constat. Elle soupirait trop ces temps-ci.

**- Et quel est le noir qui t'effraie, mon ange ?**

Elle se redressa d'un bond, surprise : à cette heure-ci, peu de gens la surprenaient lors de ses sorties nocturnes. Et le possesseur de cette voix…

Un peu plus loin derrière elle, assis sur les marches menant vers son gouvernail, le menton reposant dans sa main gauche et la main droite traînant nonchalamment à la rampe des marches sculptées, le capitaine du navire la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**- Depuis quand t'es là, Jack ?**

**- Suffisamment pour me demander pourquoi tu en as après cette pauvre bestiole.** Il lui fit un large sourire, brillant dans l'obscurité. **Je vois qu'y a pas que moi qui rêve de pendre ce bon vieux Jack.**

**- Parle-t-on toujours du singe, capitaine ?**

Le capitaine se leva, ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

**- Et sinon, de qui serions nous censés parler ?**

Elle montra ses dents et pris un air méchant.

**- Pourquoi pas du capitaine ?**

**- Mmmh… Cela ne m'arrangerait guère.** Il eut une moue boudeuse. **Et puis, où irait mon charmant équipage sans son capitaine ?**

**- Probablement bien plus loin que tu ne le penses.**

**- Ha !** Il s'avança vers elle, retrouvant son sourire. **Et où désirerait-il se rendre ? Ya-t-il un endroit où je ne puisse jamais le mener ? Où plutôt…** Il s'avança encore de la pirate et pris une voix chaude et mystérieuse… **Ya-t-il un endroit que leur capitaine ne puisse jamais atteindre ?...**

Elle se tut.

Au jeu des répliques, Jack Sparrow s'avérait être un maître ; et répondre par des questions était une de ses spécialités.

En fait, dès qu'il s'agissait de négocier, se frotter au pirate ne pouvait mener qu'à la perte de celui qui s'était cru plus malin que lui.

Nouvelle moue boudeuse.

**Eh bien, tu fais encore la tête, mon ange ?**

**- Je ne te fais pas la tête, Jack.**

**- Mmmh… Je n'ai pas précisé que c'était à moi que tu la faisais, mais c'est gentil de préciser qui est l'objet de tes gentillesses.**

**- Je ne TE fais pas la tête.**

Il se pencha en arrière et fit mine de réfléchir. Puis lâcha :

**-C'est étonnant, dans ce cas.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Eh bien, il me semblait que depuis mon retour inopiné et proprement inattendu de Port Royal avait laissé chez toi quelque… ressentiment.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. En plus d'être vantard, cet homme était parfaitement nombriliste. A moins qu'il ne soit maître dans l'art de l'ironie également.

**- Pas plus que d'habitude.**

**- Oh…** Il ôta son chapeau et passa une main dans ses cheveux, se frayant sans avoir l'air d'y penser un chemin entre toutes les babioles qu'il y avait suspendues. **Bien, dans ce cas Milady, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… **Remettant son couvre-chef, il fit une fausse révérence et amorça un demi tour.

**- Jack…**

**- Oui Trésor ! Une dernière amabilité à formuler à ton Capitaine ?**

Anna préféra ne pas voir le sourire de son supérieur et autrefois ami.

**J'aimerais te poser une question… »**

**0o0o0o0o**

_Note de l'auteur : je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite par cette fanfic, car le caractère d'annamaria ne me seble pas très bien représenté… si vous avez des suggestions ou autres pour la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire_** part :D**


	3. Quelle est ta question ?

**Chapitre trois : Quelle est ta question ?**

* * *

_Et walla le chapitre suivant !_

_Merci de vos reviews _

_Sinon, je me demandais : y a plus personne sur ffnet ou quoi ? c'est kriiiste qu'il n'y ai plus personne qui apporte sa contribution, jme sens seule (et vachement chiante loul) du coup..._

_Bref, trève de blablas, vla la suite, bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Sparrow s'immobilisa au ton étrange de la jeune femme et refit son demi tour à l'envers, un sourire qu'il voulait éclatant sur les lèvres.

En engageant la conversation sur le pont, il avait dans l'idée de lui faire dire ce qui la tracassait depuis, d'après lui, plusieurs semaines. Et partir sans obtenir de réponse était pour lui une chose particulièrement frustrante…

**"- Oui Trésor ! Une dernière amabilité à formuler à ton Capitaine ?**

Durant un instant, il se demanda si cette phrase à double ton blesserait sa subordonnée, mais celle-ci ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

Il se frotta le menton, ennuyé.

Le caractère passionné d'Anna était une chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement chez elle, et la voir s'en départir le déstabilisait légèrement – pas totalement, car le capitaine Jack Sparrow… Oh, et puis vous connaissez la suite, après tout, non ? - , mais en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'il s'en inquiète.

La voix de la jeune femme baissa d'un ton encore, tant qu'il dut tendre l'oreille

**J'aimerais te poser une question… **

Ah, c'était ça… Il sourit, amusé par le ton que prenait la conversation. Quel genre de question pouvait mettre la jeune métisse dans un tel état de trouble ?

**- Je t'écoute, my Lady. **

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux noisette, et il redécouvrit avec plaisir le regard qu'elle avait le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Décidé, sans peur, et certainement pas celle de s'exprimer !

Son sourire s'élargit.

**Formule ta question, que je puisse y apporter une réponse claire, nette et concise… Ou quelque chose d'approchant, en tout cas.**

**-Jack… T'es-t-il jamais arrivé d'aimer autre chose que ta petite personne ? Je veux dire, excluant de là tout objet, navire ou thème ?**

Il sursauta et mima un air sérieux pour cacher sa surprise.

**- Milady, je crains n'avoir pas compris ta question. Peux tu la reformuler ?**

Elle soupira, visiblement agacée.

**- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire, ne joue pas au plus bête s'il te plaît. **

Un sourire regagna ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de se gratter le menton.

Surprenante, cette question était surprenante…

**- Oui, mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir de t'entendre formuler ta question correctement…**

Dans la pénombre percée simplement par quelques petites flammèches provenant du port, il put voir que la jeune femme commençait à s'énerver toute seule, tendue comme un arc.

Intérieurement, Jack commença à se détendre.

Il adorait la voir ainsi ; et qui plus est, forcer Anna à appeler un chat un chat ne lui ferait pas de mal : parfois, formuler tout haut ses pensées permettait de mieux les comprendre.

Et si Anna n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qui se tramait en elle, ce n'était pas le cas du pirate : Jack connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de la métisse, depuis quelques semaines déjà.

**- Je te demande si tu as déjà _par hasard_ eu l'occasion de tomber amoureux d'une personne réelle, Jack.**

Il eut un petit rire et s'approcha d'elle, lui tournant autour en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Amoureux ? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait été !

C'était… Voyons… C'était qui ? Et il y avait combien d'années ? Mmmh ! Foutue mémoire ! Abrutie par l'alcool et tout et tout ! Halala…

Pas que ce soit une excuse pour oublier cette fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur et s'en était servi pour nettoyer le sol, fille qu'il avait eu un mal fou à oublier à grands coups de rhum, de larmes, d'autres alcools divers et d'années interminables, nononon !

Il ricana intérieurement. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, depuis lors…

Quel malheur parfois d'être le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

**- Pas que je me souvienne, petite. Pourquoi ? Ma vie sentimentale t'intéresserait-t-elle ?**

Elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière et le dévisagea d'un air coléreux.

**- Je suis curieuse, c'est tout !**

**- Curieuse ?**

**- Curieuse de savoir si quelqu'un comme toi est capable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses fesses.**

Il recommença à sourire malgré lui, conscient que la situation tournait à son avantage.

**- Oh. Et tu aimerais par exemple que je me préoccupe de la santé d'une femme… ? Mais dis moi, cela ne ferait-il pas partie de mes fesses, comme tu dis ? **Il fit mine de soupeser deux choses et de réfléchir**... Femmes… Fesses… Fesses, Femmes…**

Comme il s'y attendait, une gifle magistrale le fouetta en plein visage. Il se frotta la joue et eut de nouveau une mine boudeuse, provoquant une fois encore son interlocutrice.

**Béh, j'la mérite pas, celle là ! J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?**

Face à lui, la fluette femme le montra du doigt, furieuse, menaçante, et incapable de trouver ses mots.

**- Tu…**

**- Mmmhh ? »**

* * *

_Ps : ma mise en page est détruite par ffnet, je suis dégoutée snif..._


	4. Pitoyables pirates

**Chapitre 4 : Pitoyables pirates…**

**"- TU N'ES QU'UN… UN…**

Elle chercha ses mots, tandis que face à elle, le pirate se fendait d'un large sourire, se penchant légèrement en arrière pour mieux la dévisager.

**- Pirate ?**

Nouvelle bouffée de colère.

**- PARFAITEMENT ! UN _MAUVAIS_, _STUPIDE_ ET _PITOYABLE_ PIRATE !**

Et elle tourna les talons, ivre de colère, sentant dans son dos le sourire satisfait de Jack et ses yeux noirs comme de l'encre traîner sur elle.

Et tandis qu'elle claquait la porte menant à l'intérieur du navire, le pirate en question perdit son sourire, fourra les mains dans ses poches et soupira d'un air ennuyé.

**- Pirate… Mouais.** Il leva la tête et observa son homonyme, qui avait assisté à la scène en silence. **T'en penses quoi, le macaque ?**

Le singe lui fit une grimace en poussant un léger cri, l'œil interrogateur.

**T'as raison.** Il sortit une main et l'agita dans le vide, puis la porta à son front en prenant un air théâtralement désespéré. **Les femmes…**

Gravissant les marches sur lesquelles il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt, il retourna à la barre de sa Perle, sur laquelle il s'appuya pour fixer le ciel pensivement.

_000oo000_

Derrière la porte, Anna se mordit les lèvres, adossée contre le montant de bois.

Un goût amer courait dans la gorge, et le sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait peu à peu depuis des semaines avait brutalement mûri, éclatant en elle comme un baril de poudre. Même la douleur ne différait pas. Elle en avait presque envie de vomir…

Elle inspira profondément, et sursauta encore en entendant Jack parler tout seul sur le pont du navire.

**- Pirate… Mouais.** **T'en penses quoi, le macaque ?**

La voix grave de Jack résonna étrangement en elle, tandis qu'un léger cri lui répondait. Elle secoua la tête, incapable de faire un pas.

**T'as raison.**

Elle devina sans mal au ton de sa voix la pose qu'il prenait… Le genre de pose menant certains à s'interroger s'ils n'avait pas d'étranges affinités sexuelles avec quelque jeune marin. Ou, plus simplement, s'il n'était pas un tragédien (un _mauvais_ tragédien) déguisé en pirate le temps d'une pièce…

**Les femmes…**

Quelque chose la piqua au niveau des yeux. Elle secoua la tête une fois encore et se laissa glisser contre le montant de bois, sentant ses forces la quitter. Elle fulmina.

_Pitoyable… Pitoyables pirates !_

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa sa tête.

Ce n'était pas de cette vie dont elle voulait !

Elle soupira encore. Ce n'était pas elle, ça, de baisser les bras et de se réfugier derrière une porte. D'espionner et de tendre l'oreille ; de trembler et de rester passive face à quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pas elle…

Elle ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Les referma. Se frotta le visage à deux mains.

Si Annamaria était devenue pirate, c'était pour une seule et unique raison : retrouver la personne qui l'avait enlevée à sa famille pour la revendre, et se venger. Dix années qu'elle lui courait après, avide de vengeance, le ratant à chaque fois de très peu…

Et depuis qu'elle était sur le Pearl, elle avait complètement laissé de côté tout ça.

Pourquoi !

_Tout simplement pour Jack._

Elle sursauta en entendant cette petite voix tout au fond d'elle.

Pour Jack ! Pour Jack et ses foutues idées ?

Oui, c'était probablement ça. Après tout, il lui avait dit, peu avant de lui voler son navire, qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'oublier toutes ses idées de vengeance. Et depuis qu'ils étaient sur le Pearl, ses discours moralisateurs et ses fichus idéaux l'avaient probablement aveuglée ! La voilà la vérité ! Il était là le problème, elle avait mis le doigt dessus !

Jack Sparrow ! Ses stupides capacités d'élocutions avaient réussi à la briser.

Voilà l'origine de son mal ! Sparrow l'avait tellement bien modelée qu'elle commençait à avoir des problèmes de conscience !

Maudissant le pirate et sa propre faiblesse, elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait claquée quelques instants plus tôt.


	5. Les sourires de Jack

**Chapitre 5 : Les sourires de Jack.**

_Bonjour tout le monde _

_Alors, je commence par une réponse à vos gentilles reviews _

_crazy of jack : hé vi ! J'ai eu beau essayer d'écrire des fanfics sur potc avant, aucune ne m'a paru assez bien pour être publiée (et puis de toute façon, je n'arrivais pas à les finir…) Merci merci, tant mieux si mes descriptions te plaisent :)_

_Ashkana__ : lol merci, j'ai toujours peur de trancher avec les vrais personnages, alors tu me rassures !_

_LadySammy__ : merci merciiiiiii ! Je sais pour les chapitres, c'est un gros problème chez moi : impossible de faire des chapitres longs… snif _

_Marine : d'accord d'accord, jme dépêche ! lol_

_Marine : merci, j'ignorais qu'il y avait des fans d'anna lol_

_Mon idée d'écrire sur elle ? _

_Eh bien tout simplement, son absence dans le second opus m'a manqué, et puis ses apparitions dans des fanfictions sont trop peu développées, voire inexistantes, alors j'avais envie d'y remédier un chtit peu…_

_Oui, moi aussi je pense qu'il n'y a pas qu'un vol de bateau entre eux… enfin, on aura peut-être des réponses un jour, qui sait !_

* * *

Jack n'était pas un saint, loin de là. Mais, si elle était profondément cachée par des mégatonnes d'égoïsme ; sa bonté, comme le remarquerait quelques années plus tard une certaine jeune aristocrate, était réelle.

Et, s'il n'était pas totalement conscient d'aider Annamaria en l'empêchant d'aller au devant d'une mort certaine, il sentait qu'il valait mieux pour elle de rester auprès de lui. C'était, en quelque sorte, une façon égoïste d'être bon, en préservant la vie de gens autour de lui…

Le susnommé, perdu dans ses pensées compliquées, tortueuses et pas toujours logiques, leva la tête et, les poings fermés sur ses hanches, solidement campé sur ses pieds, comme un vrai « pirate », regarda sans regarder ce qui se trouvait droit devant lui. Anna sourit, se demandant si la position était calculée ou naturelle, tant il semblait prendre la pose pour un portrait.

**« Eh bien, missy, je te croyais partie ?**

Elle sursauta, surprise. Le capitaine pirate lui tournait le dos et semblait perdu dans sa contemplation du ciel, qui s'était décidé à montrer quelques timides étoiles. Et pourtant…

_Est-ce que ce type est devin ? Ou juste plus observateur qu'on le croirait ? _Elle plissa les yeux et se surpris à douter du hasard et des coïncidences qu'on disait inhérents au capitaine Sparrow.

**- On dirait bien que non. Du moins, pas encore.**

Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés et la tête légèrement inclinée.

**- Pas encore ?**

**- Ouais, pas encore. Je pars, Jack. Je quitte l'équipage du Pearl.**

Le capitaine sourcilla.

**- Comment ça « je pars » ? **

**- Jack, te souviens tu de la raison pour laquelle j'écume les mers depuis des années ?**

Il posa un doigt sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir.

**- Mmmh… Une sordide histoire de vengeance, je crois. Serais tu à la recherche d'un eunuque ?**

**- Crétin ! C'est toi qui vas finir eunuque à force de m'emmerder !**

Peu impressionné par les menaces de la métisses, le brun sourit.

**- Ah. Encore un curieux fantasme de ta part. Tu me parais omnubilée par une idée étrange, Annamaria. **

**- Je suis sérieuse, Jack !**

Le pirate la dévisagea d'un air étrangement sérieux.

**- Mmmh. Bien sûr, que tu es sérieuse. Ma tendre Annamaria est toujours sérieuse, c'est ce qui fait son charme légendaire, mais dis moi…**

**- QUOI ?!** S'impatienta la femme en question.

Nouveau sourire.

**- Peut-on savoir la raison d'un départ aussi soudain, jeune femme ?**

Face à lui (et même à une distance plus que respectable), la jeune femme hésita l'espace de quelques instants, puis le regarda de nouveau.

**- Tu t'en doutes bien, Jack. Ne va pas en plus me faire l'humiliation de t'expliquer les raisons.**

**- Oh, détrompe toi, Trésor, je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS les raisons de ce soudain départ… Quelle lubie t'a traversée ce soir ? Envie de voir du pays ? De jouer les amazones en solo, peut-être ? Ou de monter ton propre équipage…**

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, pressée de mettre un terme à cette entrevue.

**- Je m'en vais parce que tu m'empêches de faire ce que je dois faire depuis des lustres. **

**- MOAAA ? Allons, Trésor, dis plutôt que ton joli petit cœur semble avoir quelques ratés ! **

**- J'espère que tu plaisantes !...**

Le regard indéchiffrable de Jack, son silence et son sourire entendu firent manquer un battement à son cœur.

**Je te parle ! Réponds, toi qui es si loquace !!!**

Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé, faisant s'entrechoquer les perles mêlées à ses cheveux.

**- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ce qui te rend si étrange en ce moment. Et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre pourquoi tu fuis le Pearl de la sorte, alors tu ferais mieux de t'armer de patience, parce qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas à éclairer ta jolie lanterne.** **Ou…** Il sourit… **Veux tu que nous fassions un détour par l'île de la Muerta pour te donner tout le temps nécessaire ?**

Elle porta la main à son front, soudain prise d'un sérieux mal de crâne. Etait-ce à force de fixer la grande silhouette du pirate peu stable, ou bien d'écouter ses monologues peu clairs ?

**- Oh, Jack. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué lorsqu'on parle avec toi ?**

Il pris un air profondément vexé.

**- Tiens, c'est drôle, c'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça… Suis-je censé être blessé ?**

**- Si tu t'exprimais plus simplement, tout serait tellement plus facile…**

**- Oooh, mais si je m'exprimais plus simplement comme vous l'exigez, Milady, peut-être que les choses seraient moins intéressantes…**

Un sourire greffé sur le visage, il s'avança de quelques pas vers elle.

**Qu'en penses tu, Anna ? Par ailleurs, dire les choses crûment serait cruel et inutile, surtout pour toi, non ?**

**- Je comprends pas, Jack. Viens en au fait !**

**- Allons, allons, chérie. Je n'aurai qu'un mot pour te rappeler ce qui t'ennuie tant…**

**- Quoi ?**

Il arbora un air victorieux et lança

**- Tortuga.**

**- Tortuga ?**

Les neurones de la métisse s'activèrent rapidement.

_Tortuga…_

Ils s'y étaient rencontrés par deux fois. La seconde remontait à quelques semaines ; elle l'avait giflé et s'était engagée dans son équipage avec pour promesse de recevoir l'Intrépide (1) quand Jack aurait récupéré le Black Pearl.

La première, quand à elle, remontait à plusieurs années ; et… Anna se mis à rougir bêtement… Et Jack lui avait pris son navire.

Certes, il n'était pas aussi grand que le Pearl, ou aussi rapide que l'Intrépide (2), mais c'était SON bateau, obtenu à la sueur de son front… Et se faire compter fleurette et embobiner par un pirate en mal d'amour disparaissant à l'aube n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Double humiliation, donc. Et double vol.

Elle serra les poings, sentant la fureur monter. L'énigmatique grand brun leva les mains.

**- Holà ! Avant de t'emporter, réfléchis mieux, chérie. Que s'était-il passé dans ta petite tête le soir durant ce fameux soir ? Et que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ce soir ? Mh ? **

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que Jack se départissait de son sourire et reprenait cet air sérieux qui l'avait tant touchée quelques minutes auparavant.

**- Que… Quoi ?**

Sa voix baissa d'un ton, comme s'il avait peur que d'autres entendent ce qu'il lui disait. Comme un secret…

**- Ne remarques tu rien de similaire, mon ange ?**

Les rouages du cerveau de la femme pirate continuèrent leur longue remise en route ; et elle fouilla encore dans sa mémoire, dans des endroits qu'elle ne voulait jamais atteindre, où l'attendaient des souvenirs peu glorieux, sagement ragés dans des compartiments cadenassés. Elle chercha en profondeur, se remémorant la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Rencontre, quelques mots autour de verres de rhum ; une journée passée avec plusieurs pirates, et la nuit qui s'était finie à deux dans un endroit isolé… Et cette chose, cette douleur sourde et entêtante dans le cœur et le ventre.

_Pas ça…_

Elle croyait avoir pensé ces quelques mots, mais Jack sembla les entendre, car sa réaction changea. Enfin, changer, c'était un bien grand mot…

Il se contenta de sourire doucement, encore et toujours. Les sourires de Jack étaient trop courants, trop fréquents pour être sincères ; trop automatiques à ses yeux.

Et pourtant, alors qu'elle était habituée aux sourires de Jack, qu'elle ne considérait que comme des mimiques, voire de simples tics, celui-ci la toucha profondément, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Peut-être était-ce le regard qui l'accompagnait, droit et brun, franc mais… Inquiet ?

Mal à l'aise, elle se mis sur la défensive, encore.

**- C'est stupide ! Ce n'est pas…**

Il la coupa, perdant son sourire et ses mimiques théâtrales.

**Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ? D'éprouver quelque chose d'humain et normal, ou de découvrir qu'on n'est pas aussi dur qu'on le voudrait ? Anna, tu auras beau te cacher derrière tes idéaux « piratesques » et ton besoin de vengeance, tu n'arriveras pas à faire une croix sur tes sentiments propres, c'est impossible. Et plus tu te braqueras comme tu le fais, plus tu te feras du mal, sans jamais comprendre quel est ce sentiment qui t'étreint. »**

* * *

**(1) **à moins que ce ne soit l'Intercepteur… ayeayeaye, jme souviens jamais !!! 

(2) même chose…


	6. Il y a des gens bien !

**Chapitre 6 : Il y a des gens bien !...**

Elle secoua la tête, étonnée par ces paroles, vaguement différentes de celles qu'elle entendait habituellement du capitaine. Quelle mauvaise pièce étaient-ils en train de jouer ?!

**« - De quel sentiment tu me parles ?**

Quelques pas de plus, et Jack n' était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, sans aucun sourire sur le visage, ses yeux noirs la dévorant.

Elle ressentit un manque.

Pourquoi n'affichait-il pas son éternel sourire ?

**- De quels sentiments crois tu que je parle, Trésor ?**

**- Quels que soient ces sentiments dont je te parle, il _faut_ que je parte. T'arriveras pas à me retenir.**

Jack baissa la tête et soupira.

**- C'est pas mon but, petite.**

Elle s'énerva franchement, et agita ses bras pour ponctuer ses paroles, adoptant inconsciemment le mode opératoire du Moineau.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?! J'en ai assez, Jack ! Arrêtons ce petit jeu et passons à autre chose !**

Celui-ci n'avait pas relevé les yeux, et gardait encore le ton du secret.

**- Comment pourrait-on passer à autre chose ? Le livre est à peine entamé…**

**- Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends RIEN !**

**- Non, chérie. Tu ne veux pas comprendre, nuance. Ton caractère buté fait que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne comprendras jamais, si on ne te force pas à réfléchir un peu.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Jack leva la tête, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux flamboyants. Elle se tut, surprise.

**Crois ce que tu veux, mais il y a des gens bien, dans ce monde. Suffisamment bien pour te pardonner tes faiblesses et tes échecs, où pour te tendre la main et t'aider à grandir.**

Imperceptiblement, le capitaine pirate se rapprocha d'elle, mais elle ne fut pas dupe de son manège et recula d'un pas en arrière. Même lui l'avait trahie, alors pourquoi pas d'autres ?

**- C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Jack, t'es qu'un idéaliste, tu crois toujours qu'il y a des gens bien, mais c'est faux ! Regarde toi ! T'as été abandonné deux fois sur une île déserte, t'as été battu, volé, déshonoré, bafoué, t'es passé à ça de la potence, et tu veux me faire croire qu'il y a des gens bien ? T'es qu'un menteur, et si t'arrives à te mentir à toi-même, n'essaie pas de me convaincre de tes conneries, ça prendra pas !**

A bout de souffle tant sa rage était présente, elle ne pris même pas la peine de respirer. Comment, comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui faire la morale ? LUI, ce type qui l'avait trahie après l'avoir embobinée, qui l'avait volée, qui s'était servi d'elle, et qui en prime…

**Tes histoires de conscience, tes beaux discours et tes ronds de jambes ne valent rien ! T'es rien, même pas un pirate digne de ce nom ! Regarde tes foutues blessures, tes deux marques de balles, ton bras cramé et ce P marqué au fer rouge ! T'en as tellement honte que tu les caches à tous ! Va pas me faire croire que c'est quelque chose que t'ont fait des gens bien, PAS A MOI !**

A l'évocation de ses blessures, Jack eut un petit rire ; ce genre de rire amer, qu'on a par cynisme. Le genre de rire qu'elle n'avait que peu entendu chez lui, et qui mourut aussitôt. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, l'empêchant de regarder ailleurs.

**- J'vais pas te mentir, j'ai beau être le « célèbre et invincible » Cap'taine Jack Sparrow, ma vie n'a pas été une sinécure, avant d'arriver là où j'en suis. Mais …**

Elle secoua la tête, sentant la boule dans sa gorge se reformer. Allait il réussir à la faire pleurer avec ses beaux discours ?

_Tout, tout mais ne pas fléchir !_

**- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'en fais baver ? C'est pour ça que tu trahis ceux qui t'entourent ! T'es comme les autres, et t'as rien de…**

Elle s'interrompit, sa phrase s'éteignant en pleine lancée. Une fois encore, elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, stoppée par le sentiment étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas, que tout ce qu'elle disait n'était pas _cohérent_. Comment dire de telles choses à cet homme qui, même s'il l'avait trahie une fois, lui avait tant apporté par la suite?

Et au fond, qui était-elle pour cracher son venin à Jack Sparrow, un homme dont peu de gens savaient quelque chose d'utile. Un homme qui attendait patiemment qu'elle finisse sa phrase, qui l'avait laissée embarquer sur son navire, malgré tout ce que les marins attribuaient aux femmes et son apparente fragilité, et qui à présent…

Elle inspira et se força à se calmer.

**Qui es tu, Jack Sparrow ? Qui es tu pour agir aussi étrangement ? Tes gestes et tes actions, tout semble dénué de tout sens, et pourtant, tu restes quelqu'un en qui tout le monde croit. Pourquoi ? De quel pays viens tu ? De quel monde...**

Il ne répondit pas, le regard douloureux et les lèvres closes, immobile.

Sa voix se fit toute petite. En ce moment, elle n'était plus une pirate ; elle était redevenue cette gamine qui s'échappait à peine de ce « chez elle » dans lequel on l'avait forcée à grandir, après l'avoir séparée du peu de famille qu'il lui restait. Celle qui découvrait que la vie n'était pas faite que de coups et de larmes…

**Je t'en prie, Jack. Comprends moi et laisse moi partir…**

Lentement, il posa une main chaude sur son épaule, la faisant frissonner, tant le froid de la nuit commençais à la mordre, et murmura.

**-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu peux le croire, Annamaria. Et même les méchants ont leurs propres raisons.**

Elle leva la tête, rencontrant un sourire naissant et des yeux de nouveau pétillants.

**Si tu dois partir, alors pars, je te retiendrai pas, c'est pas mon job. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Parce qu' il serait dommage que tu te détruises à petit feu à cause de choses… stupides. Pas vrai, chérie ? »**

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Non, elle n'oublierait pas…

* * *

et voilou ! il reste un chapitre, que je dois terminer d'écrire (et c'est pas évident, je veux quelque chose, mais mes mots partent naturellement vers une autre direction... en attendant, jéspère que ce chapitre vous a plu ...), et l'histoire sera terminée ! 


End file.
